The smoking habit for so many smokers is so intense and in many cases so addictive that the smoker finds it almost impossible to stop smoking. Various efforts have been made by smokers to discontinue smoking, such as a cold turkey interruption, which for many does not work effectively. Chewing beeswax, pine rosin, eating candy, and peppermints have been tried. Mint tipping of cigarettes has not been effective. The addition of chemicals designed to sicken the user or otherwise render smoking obnoxious to the user have not produced good results. Previously, many smokers have interrupted smoking by sheer will power for a limited period. Some have been successful, and many more have not been successful and have started smoking again.